ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Cannonbolt
Cannonbolt is an Arburian Pelarota (a play on the Spanish word pelota, which means "ball," and rota, a play on the word "rotation"). It is the first new alien to appear on the Omnitrix. Cannonbolt's first appearance was in the episode The Big Tick. Despite Ben's initial dislike of the form, it has since become one of the most commonly used forms in the series and replaced Ghostfreak in the opening theme as Ghostfreak had escaped from the Omnitrix at the time. However, it was said that Cannonbolt was supposed to be one of the 10 aliens Ben started with, but somehow it got changed to Diamondhead by popular demand. Cannonbolt was a runner up in the Cartoon Network Ben 10 alien poll. Cannonbolt was one of Ben's original aliens, but got replaced with Ghostfreak. His species is now extinct. His power is to roll into a indestructible ball. He has an Ultimate form. Alien Force Cannonbolt reappears in the Alien Force episode, War of the Worlds. Ben regained Cannonbolt when the Master Control was unlocked in the Omnitrix. He now has green eyes instead of yellow, the Omnitrix is now green and placed on his chest, as with all aliens now, and his lower black stripe on his torso is gone. There is also a minor amount of orange on his plates and his pointy, sharkish teeth are replaced with normal canine teeth without any red on the gums of the inside of his mouth. This is Cannonbolt's teenage form. He is Ben's first additional alien of Alien Force, mirroring him being the first additional alien in the original series. Abilities Cannonbolt is a hulking, broad-shouldered alien covered in natural armor plating on its back, shoulders, and the backs of his arms. This armor can withstand acids, lasers, and even a g-force drop from space without any harm to the subject. Cannonbolt can roll into a ball like an armadillo or pillbug to encase itself in this plating. There is enough space within the shell while rolled up to protect and transport people or objects. When in the form of a rolled-up ball, Cannonbolt can increase its rotational momentum and roll into enemies as an attack, as well as ricocheting himself off surfaces. Cannonbolt demonstrated his extremely tough plates in Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix when he broke through three electric metal doors in order to get to Azmuth, the creator of the Omnitrix, which makes an error on the Omnitrix and from that moment, Ben can use Cannonbolt as long as he wants. It's plates are tough enough to be like car wheels when in a ball. However, it is subjected to the physical laws of reflection and conservation of momentum, meaning that it has difficulty stopping or controlling its direction if it picks up speed. By spinning in the same spot rapidly it can create a tornado like XLR8. Cannonbolt's armored shell is used for a defensive mechanism, which means that it is extremely resilient (but because of Ben's creativeness he has adapted this to attacks. The shell is durable enough to survive a freefall from the upper limits of the Earth's atmosphere, including the heat of atmospheric re-entry, and still leave Cannonbolt and anything held inside the ball intact, though the landing still creates some pain due to the large crater left there. Nothing has been known to penatrate the shell. Ray 10 He appeared in the non-canon Ray Alien Squad episode, They See Me Rollin'.... He haven't appeared in a canon episode and probably never will. Apperances Fred 40: Atomic Alien *The Final Battle Alien *The Demonstrator (Episode) Finn 10 *Have An "Ice" Day! *Meet Marceline *Super Size *The Big Chill Gallery CannonBolt2.jpg Cannonboltos.gif Fail.jpg|Cannonbolt vs. Ice King Reversed Cannonbolt.PNG|Reversed Cannonbolt by Kross haywire cbolt ghostfreak.png|Haywire Cannonbolt with Ghostfreak by Solo28. Category:Aliens Category:Sonorosian Adventures Category:Finn 10: Fusion Category:Hero Category:Finn 10 Category:Tennyson Force Category:Canon Aliens Category:Infimatrix Aliens Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Strength aliens Category:Speed Aliens Category:Finn 10 Aliens Category:Finn 10: Ultimate Alien Category:Ray 10 Category:Aliens in Ray 10 Category:The Omni-Knights Category:Prototrix Aliens